Lighthouse to the Moon
by futurestargirl
Summary: A dying man hires two people to go through his memories in hopes of getting to the moon. They find out about his past, his late but loving wife River, Financial trouble, and much more. It WILL make you cry
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

CHAPTER ONE

**"Why do we have to walk so far? The equipment is really heavy!" Dr Watts, my assistent complained.**

"It's YOUR fault for running the car into that tree!" I reminded him.

"Well excuse me for bravely saving that squirrels life!" He snapped.

"If I remember correctly, you hit the squirrel, THEN the tree."

"Anyway its a company car. Don't sweat it Eva." He told me.

"You were complaining"

"Oh."

We arrived at our destination several minutes after, a beautiful old mansion on a cliff. A lighthouse in the distance stood dark and dead. By the lighthouse, a stone stood proud and tall. On the stone it said: In memory of River E. Whyles. Behind it the ocean calmly greeted the shore. I knocked on the door.

"You must be Dr. Rosalene and Dr. Watts, yes?" A woman asked as she opened the door.

"Yes," I replied, "And who are you?"

"Call me Lily, I am the caretaker. Johnny is upstairs. Go quickly, he has little time left."

"Time is the one thing that we have." Dr. Watts told her, as he dragged the equipment in the building.

"So you can make his dream come true? That's why he called you hear isn't it?" She asked.

"No, we can only push him to make it come true himself." I told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we will hop through his most important memories, go back in time and help him do what he wants to do." I said. "Dying people sign for us to accomplish what they wanted to do in life, do you mind if we look around the house?"

"Not at all, but watch out for my kids, Tommy and Sarah, they are such troublemakers." Lily warned us.

So I played detective and inspected the house, everything seemed so beautifully crafted. Downstairs in the basement, I spotted a portrait of a couple, probably on their wedding day, holding hands and smiling by the lighthouse I had seen earlier. The caption said: For Johnny and River, my best friends.

Through another door in the basement, I saw hundreds of origami rabbits. Maybe it was Johnny's hobby. All of them were white, except one which had a yellow body, and a blue head and arms. Also, a wooden platypus sat on a table in the corner.

Music drifted down the stairs. It was a beautiful piece that I had never heard before. Upon going upstairs I saw that it was two little kids, probably Lily's, Tommy and Sarah. He played the rhythm and she played the melody.

Finally I went upstairs to meet with Dr. Watts and our patient, Johnny. He looked old and worn out as he lie, wheezing on a bed.

"Are you going to make my dream come true?" He wheezed.

"We are going to try." Dr. Watts said.

"We will." I promised.

"You are going to take me to the moon?" He asked.

"If that is what you truly want," I answered, "Is the equipment ready?" I asked Watts.

"Yes," he replied.

"John, understand that we are going to go back in time, memory by memory into your childhood. Do you give us permission?" I asked.

He looked at me with a long forgotten sadness in his eyes. "Yes, but you may not like it." He said. "Then you will take me to the moon?"

"By the time we are done, you will have gone to the moon and back." I promised.

And with that we shot back in time to his most recent, most important memory.


	2. Chapter 2: In Memory

CHAPTER TWO

**Me and Watts were transported to pathway outside the lighthouse. We saw a slightly younger, more healthy John Whyles holding an umbrella in one hand, and a pick in the other. He carved out letters on a tall stone. He wrote: In Memory of River E. Whyles. He had a gray beard, gray hair, and dark brown caring eyes, fixated on what he was doing.**

I remembered seeing that stone by the lighthouse. River must have been his wife.

"So what is this about?" Dr. Watts asked? His short brown hair tossed around in the wind.

"This is his latest significant memory. He can't see or hear us unless we want him to." I told him. He was new at the job.

"What about smell?" He asked.

I ignored him, and was about to transport to the next memory when I heard him talking to himself quietly.

"River. In memory of you. Forever you can watch her, River. You can keep an eye on Anya. Just like you wanted. In memory of you..." Johnny's voice trailed off.

I went behind a bush and enabled interactivity. I walked up to John.

"My name is Eva, I was just passing by and wondered what this was for?" I asked.

"My wife, River." He said.

"That's a special name."

"She was a special girl."

"What happened to her?" I inquired.

"She...well I shouldn't have...I could have...She didn't have to...I don't...you wouldn't understand! I don't even understand! Please, just leave me alone!" He started to shout.

I didn't want to upset him so I left him, so that we could teleport backwards into his next most significant memory. Inside of the lighthouse.


End file.
